Vehicular fuel systems typically contain a fuel filter connected to a fuel line extending between a fuel tank and a fuel intake. The fuel filter typically comprises an outer shell forming a filter body. The filter body surrounds and contains a filter element. Inlet and outlet ports extend outwardly from the filter body and are connected by fittings to the fuel line. The purpose of the fuel filter is to remove any impurities from the fuel prior to use in an internal combustion engine. Depending upon use, the fuel filter should be replaced at regular intervals in order to maintain peak engine performance.
Typically, a fuel filter is mounted on a vehicle using a strap or band type clamp surrounding the filter body. An operator, using tools or special equipment, either tightens or loosens the clamp during installation and removal of the fuel filter.
Fuel filters are also mounted on a vehicle using a snap-in bracket. A snap-in bracket comprises two sets of oppositely acting fingers which engage and support the inlet and outlet ports of the fuel filter. Snap-in brackets do not support the fuel filter body and as filter size increases, the stress at the body/port connection also increases. The increased stress results in a greater potential for failure of the filter at the body/port connection.
It is the object of the present invention to develop a fuel filter bracket for mounting a fuel filter on a vehicle. The bracket supports the filter body and the filter may be installed and removed without the need for any tools or special equipment.